Fear and Regrets
by Darkwolf109
Summary: Quinn wants Rachel but after a summer incedent she must face the consequences of her actions.


A/N: Hey all. So I was in a dark mood and this came out. It's not all that good but I was tired. Let me know what you think if you feel like it. Warning for character deaths and abuse.

I made a few changes in spelling and such that I noticed when I went back over it. Hopefully it reads better now.

I don't own Glee.

**Fear and Regrets.**

Quinn Fabray strided down the school hallways acting and feeling as if she owned the place. It was senior year and she had spent the entire summer working herself out and trying to accept all the things she hadn't been able to before.

Such as her feelings for the tiny brunette at the end of the hall she was currently walking down.

Getting back on the squad meant she had the protection of her Cheerio's uniform, Coach Sylvester and her second in command Santana Lopez.

In other words, she could finally be honest and be with Rachel in public without worrying about jerks like Azimo.

The idea that Rachel might say no never crossed her mind as she made her way to the small diva.

At the beginning of summer Quinn had gone to a pool party at Tina's and gotten in a fight with the tiny diva who had simply shyly offered her a drink. She would be the first to admit that she had been unnecessarily cruel but she had just begun dealing with her feelings and Santana had been able to understand her actions once the blonde explained them a week later. So surly the all forgiving, sweet, calm and innocent Rachel Berry would do the same. There was no reason why she wouldn't.

She smiled as she made her way to the diva's locker right as the brunette looked up and met her eyes.

There was a pause as Rachel froze and Quinn continued to make her way towards the smaller girl.

And then Rachel let out a squeak as her eyes filled with fear and she ran off before Quinn could even process what had happened.

It felt like someone had doused the blonde in ice-cold water as she watched the retreating girl disappear into the crowd for the few seconds it took for her to vanish completely, never once looking back.

"Ouch." Santana mumbled, actually cringing.

"San…she was scared." Quinn whispered.

Santana shrugged.

"She'll get over it. She always does." The Latina said before moving off.

Quinn couldn't help the uneasy feeling in her gut as she searched helplessly for the missing girl in the crowds, knowing she was long gone.

She had seen Rachel look at her in hurt, embarrassment, anger, joy, excitement and even a little fear…but nothing like the look on her face right before she ran away.

Nothing like the blinding terror in her eyes.

Rachel had been truly scared of her. For the first time ever, Rachel had been petrified of her.

[_What have I done?_] She wondered.

She moved off to class as the late bell sounded. She would talk to Rachel later.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

Quinn didn't get a chance to talk to Rachel that day. The brunette had left school after the incident in the hallway and no one had seen her since.

"Seriously, I'm sure she's fine Q. You know how dramatic she is. She probably just wants you to sweat it out. You were kinda harsh at the start of summer." Santana sighed.

Quinn felt that same feeling of unease as she did when she watched Rachel run from her earlier in shock. She didn't remember all the details of that day but she knew she had blown up at the girl and said some harsh things about how her mother never wanted her, instead choosing Beth, how her father's probably only wanted her so they could use her as a sex toy (not one of her prouder moments and she REALLY wanted to apologize for it) and that it would be better for everyone if she went and hung herself because no one actually liked her anyway and only invited her because they didn't want to deal with a lecture on 'team bonding' when they got back to school. She hadn't meant a word of it but Rachel had silently left the party without another word and without looking at anyone. Quinn had gotten a few disappointed looks before everyone forgot about it and moved on. After all, Rachel always forgave them anyway.

"Yeah, you're right. She'll be in school tomorrow. I'll apologize and explain then." She decided.

Rachel wasn't in school the next day…or the rest of that week.

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

When Mr Shue walked into glee the following Monday looking as though someone had killed his puppy Quinn knew she wouldn't like what she heard.

"Hey guys. I need to talk to you about something." He said softly.

Everyone turned their attention to him in confusion.

"Ummm…shouldn't we wait for Rachel?" Puck asked.

"Eh, she hasn't been here since last week and even then it was, like, only for a few minutes before she threw a diva fit and ran off. She probably wants us to go running begging for her to save us or whatever." Mercedes said.

Mr Shue glared at her.

"Enough!" he yelled.

They all stopped to stare at him.

"Rachel won't be returning to school. Her fathers have been arrested and charged with sexual assault and murder. Her funeral will be held Friday." He explained sadly.

"What!"

"No!"

"What happened?"

"Why didn't she tell us?"

"STOP!" Mr Shue yelled above the noise.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead as Quinn felt her world starting to crash down around her.

"It turns out Rachel's parents have been abusing her, both physically and sexually since they got her. She never told anyone and last Monday afternoon they took it too far. Apparently she came home early because she was upset and they took her…'_punishment_'…too far and killed her in the process." He said with obvious disgust on the word 'punishment'. "She wasn't found till yesterday morning when a neighbour noticed a window broken and said that she hadn't seen any of the Berry's in days. It seems her dad's left town after they realised they had killed her the next day at some point." He explained, feeling that after everything they had put the girl through they should at least have to deal with a minor version of events.

The girls started crying as the boys all stared blankly.

"Quinn…" Santana murmured.

"She went home cos she was scared of me." Quinn mumbled.

"Quinn. No." Santana tried.

"Over break…I said they were doing that stuff. That it was the reason they even _bought_ her. Oh my god. No wonder she left. And then she was scared of me and went home and they _killed_ her." Quinn breathed.

"Quinn…" Santana tried again.

"And I never even told her I loved her. She was too scared of me to let me near enough to even say hi. She was terrified of me. I didn't…I didn't tell her and she went home and was _raped_ and _beaten_ and _murdered_. Oh god…" Quinn mumbled.

Before Santana could try to calm the blonde down she had run from the room into the bathroom where she promptly emptied her stomach.

"She was scared of me. She went home to _that_ every day and she was _scared_ of _me_." She breathed.

She had never been more ashamed or horrified of herself than in that moment.

"She was scared of me…"

GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE

A year later to the day Quinn Fabray hung herself…just as she had told Rachel was in everyone's best interests for the brunette to do before the blonde's world was torn apart.


End file.
